Pups and the Dimention Crisis
Characters PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Dawn Zachary Team Umizoomi Milii Geo Bot Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Tails Amy Knuckles Shadow Rouge Cream Silver Blaze Eggman Metal Sonic Chapter 1: Dimention Crisis At the Lookout Zuma: Hey Skye. What's wrong? You should be happy it's your birhday! Skye: I know but... Chase hasen't been the same since Zachary died. Zuma: I'm sure he'll warm up. But he really had his heart set on that dude. In Umicity Geo: Uggg! I'm so bored! Milli: Come on! There's lots of fun things to do! Geo: It was more fun with the PAW Patrol. Milli: I don't think we should visit them now. I heard that new pup and Chase's best bes friend Zachary had been killed. Geo: Oh. Great. Now i'm sad. In Green Hill Sonic: Hey! Is that Tails? Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Tails what is it? Tails: It's Eggman! He's taken the Master Emerald and he has Knuckles as a prisoner! Sonic: Cool! Let's go crack that Eggman wide open! At Eggman's base Knuckles: When I get out of here Eggman i'm gonna make you suffer! Eggman: Mwhahahhaha! You can't do anything! You try and i'll destroy the Master Emerald! Knuckles: Grrrr! There's banging on Eggman's door Sonic: Knock, knock Eggman! You home? Eggman: Sonic!? Sonic busts in Sonic: Eggman! Let Knuckles go now! Eggman: Awww! But the party's just begining! Eggman has a teleporter Tails: Sonic! He has a teleportation device! Sonic: Whoa! Eggman: Hahaha! Goodbye forever Sonic! He shoots a portal At the Lookout the portal opened Chase: What is that?! Dawn: It seems to be a portal. A metal had came out and grabbed Dawn Dawn: Ahhhhhhhh! All pups: Dawn! Milii,Geo, and Bot fall through and the portal closes Geo: Well this is an awkward meeting. Bot: How did we get here? Chapter 2: The Return of Zachary Milli: Pups? How did we get here? Zuma:I don't know. But we have to save Dawn! Geo: Dawn? What happened to her? Skye: Something came out and grabbed her! Bot: Through a portal I assume? Chase: Yes. That's how you guys got here. The portal opened again Rocky: It's opening again! Everest and Tracker fall through Tracker: What the? How did I get here? Everest: This isin't Jake's Mountain. Why am I here? Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fall through Knuckles: Where in the world did Eggman send us now? Chase: Ummm. Knuckles: Ahhhhhhh! Demon! Zuma: We're not demons. Sonic: You're talking dogs? Chase: Kind of. We're the PAW Patrol! Tails: The PAW Patrol? Well, I'm Tails. Knuckles: I'm Knuckles.Yeah that's my name. Sonic: Sonic's the name and speed's the game! Chase: Well i'm Chase. And my friends are Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, Tracker, Everest and Dawn. ???: Don't forgget me Chase. Chase sees that the person that spoke to him is the pup Zachary Chase: Zachary? How did you survive? Zachary: Well when I flew away with the bomb I ditched the jetpack and fell down. I tried to find you but you left. Anyway happy to see me Chase? Chase: I sure am! Sonic: So where's this "Dawn" character? Rubble: Oh I forget! We need to save her! Tracker: Save Dawn from what? Marshall: A giant metal monster. Everest: That sounds scary! In Green Hill Dawn: Who are you?! Where am I?! What do you want with me?! Eggman: Are you the one they call Dawn of the PAW Patrol? Dawn: How did you now that? Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman. Welcome to Green Hill. And now I will harnes you life force for my newest version of Metal Sonic! Dawn: Metal Sonic!? My life force?! What do you mean by "life force"? Eggman: You life energy. It will kill you in the process. Dawn: Kill me!? Eggman: We have lots of work to do Dawn! Get ready for your death! Mwahahahahaha! Chapter 3: Enter Shadow A portal opens again Chase: Now everyone jump through! Everyone jumped through the portal Chase: Where are we now? Sonic: Ahh. Green Hill. Home sweet home. Milli: Sonic let's just focus on finding Dawn. Sonic: Fine! Never knew you were the chief of the fun police. An army of robots show up Knuckles: EggBots! Skye: What are they!? Tails: Evil robots that Eggman built! He uses them to capture the Chaos Emeralds! Shadow apppeared Sonic: What too you so long Shadow? Shadow: I didn't come to save all of you. I came for the Chaos Emeralds. Skye: What are Chaos Emrealds? Sonic: The're seven colorful Emeralds that hold and great power. If you don't know about the Chaos Emeralds then I must've died and gone to Heaven! Marshall: Chase. Someone's calling your pup tag. Chase: Huh? Dawn: Is anyone there? Chase: Dawn? Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Are you safe? Dawn: Yes, yes, and no. I'm in Eggman's base! He wants to use my life force to power his robot Metal Sonic! And he said I would be killed doing it! Chase: Killed!? Don't worry Dawn! We're coming to save you! Dawn: Please hurry! Shadow: Then we have no time to waist! Chaos Spear! All the EggBots were destroyed Rubble: Whoa! ???: Shadow? Shadow: Rouge? What are you doing here? Rouge: I find you are you leave without saying "Hello". Pretty rude. Shadow: I have no time for games! Tails: Would you 2 knock it off!? Chapter 4: Sonic vs Metal Sonic At Eggman's base Eggman: Is all your life force drained? Dawn: Someone... help... me... Eggman: I guess not. Metal Sonic grappes Dawn Eggman: Metal! What are you doing!? Metal Sonic: I have bigger goals for you docter. Eggman: I can't belive this! Metal Sonic flies off With Sonic's group Tracker: Is hear something flying. Everest: What is it Tracker? Tracker: Que pasa? It's a robot! Skye: Do you think Mako is back? Chase: Please don't even say that name! What we had to go through because of him is unreal! Metal Sonic crashes down Knuckles: It's Metal Sonic! Chase: And he has Dawn! Dawn: Please help! Sonic: Wow Eggman. Let me say you are original! Metal Sonic: Your victory will soon turn to dispair! Sonic: Well break out the butter Metal! I'm gonna make toast! Sonic uses a spindash against Metal Sonic ???: Sonic! Sonic: Oh shoot! It's Amy! Amy: Metal Sonic! Get a taste of my Piko Piko Hammer! Amy hit Metal Sonic with her hammer and he drops Dawn Dawn: I'm getting out of here! Bot: These robots are getting more and more creepy. Geo: Because the're bigger than us. Bot: And the're giving robots a bad name! Milli: Calm down Bot. Everest: We need to help Sonic and Amy! Shadow: No! Leave this to me Everest! Rubble: What are you gonna do Shadow? Shadow: This. Chaos Blast! Metal Sonic gets blown away Sonic: Well Amy. I might just ask you out! Amy: Really?! Sonic: No! Chapter 5: Future Hedgehog Another portal opens Rocky: Oh not another one! Marshall: Where are we gonna get sent now!? Silver: Sonic! Blaze: Sonic! Tails: Where were you? Silver: In the future. Blaze: In another dimention. Sonic: It's Silver and Blaze! You 2 on a date or something? Blaze: Knock it off Sonic! Where's Eggman?! Sonic: What's it to ya? Silver: We know he's up to something! He took Cream! Rouge: Why did Eggman need Cream? Silver: We don't know but it can't be good! Sonic: Well let's go! Eggman: Good job BETA! Now Cream! Prepare yourself! Cream: What are you gonna do to me!? Chesse: Chao! Chao! Eggman: Why nothing just... Sonic busts in really fast and saves Cream Sonic: Never underestimate Sonic Speed! Eggman: Grrr! I hate that hedgehog! Chesse: Chao! Chao! Chao! Cream: Destroy the teleporter Mr. Sonic! Sonic: With pleasure! Chapter 6: An End Of An Adventure Metal Sonic appeared Sonic: Metal!? Again!? Metal Sonic: I do not care what anyone has to say! I am the real Sonic! They begin fighting Bot: That's it! Attack Mode Engaged! Bot begins attacking Metal Sonic Milli: Wait! Bot don't!... Geo: Stop doing what you're doing! Go Bot! Go! Metal Sonic: Self destruct! Metal Sonic blows up with the teleporter Eggman: Noooo! Portals appears to Umicity and the Lookout Geo: Well this is goodbye! Geo jumps through Bot: Thanks for verything and good byeee! Bot jumps through Milli: Thank you all! Milli jumps through All pups: Thanks for getting us home! All the pups jump through and the portals close Tails: Sonic? Do you think we'll see them again? Sonic: Maybe someday Tails. Maybe someday. THE END